Setting Things Right
by leara the demon brat
Summary: Without intervention the world turns to total chaos, resulting in the end of existence. All because Harry is killed by Voldemort. He meets up with four beings who have decided to send him back. Armed with knowledge he returns to set things right. Harry/Multi. AD/MW/GW/RW bashing. Rating set to M for language, and later chapters. Warnings: talk of abuse (physical mostly)
1. Meeting of Minds

Hello Fanfiction! I'm back!

Its been a fair few years since I have posted anything. In that time I have spent most of it reading. Recently my Muse returned after abandoning me for far too long. After careful planning and some questionable tactics-

Muse: *garbled noise.*

Don't mind her. *throws a blanket over there chair to hide the fact her Muse is bound and gagged* Now, this story will have bashing. I will not hide the fact that these characters annoy me to no end.

One thing I decided to try is combining interesting concepts I found in other stories. I will be recognizing the concepts and the author at the bottom of each chapter.

Disclaimer: This counts for each chapter only because I may forget to put it in. I do not own anything. While I can wish upon every shooting star in the sky it will not happen.

Position open: Beta. I am decent with spelling most of the time, but grammar and I don't see eye to eye half the time.

Now to get to the good stuff.

Summary:

Without intervention the world turns to total chaos, resulting in the end of existence. All because Harry is killed by Voldemort. He meets up with four beings who have decided to send him back. Armed with knowledge he returns to set things right.

Rating set to M for language, and later chapters.

Warnings: talk of abuse (physical mostly)

Pairings:

Harry/Multi

So far it's Harry/Hermione/Luna/Daphne/Susan

There may be more, I have not decided.

As I said before there will be bashing. My targets are as follows:

Dumbledore

Molly

Ron

Ginny

Now, enough to with the ramblings of a crazy person, lets get to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Minds

Death and Fate stood side by side for the first time, they watched as the world they had seen grow from infancy was torn apart. "This is not right." Death said turning away. "Only I decide when a person is meant to die."

"I know, but there is little we can do." Fate reached out to the vision. "Unless," Death turned to her.

"You are scheming, aren't you?" Fate looked at him. "I know that look my friend."

"You said it yourself, only you decide when a person dies. It is my duty to decide their destiny." Death seemed to nod. "There is a young man, he will never reach his destiny without a push."

"I am not sure I understand." Death, for the first time since time immemorial lowered his hood. Running his hand through his ink black hair he looked at her with icy blue eyes. Fate looked at him smiling.

"Someone has messed with his destiny. That is unacceptable to me. So, we give him another chance. With full knowledge of what is to come should he fail." Death summoned a black obsidian throne, Fate crafted a throne of white marble.

"I see, but in order to do what your thinking we need at least one more Endless." Death sat back pondering the idea. "According to the vision there is not much-" His eyes went wide. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening." Fate looked over at the vision they had been observing in the pool of life. "we must hurry. Time is not on our side."

"Not yet, but he will be." Fate looked at him curiously. It took her a moment to realize what he meant. "There you go, you know I am right. With the three of us working together this champion of yours may have a chance."

"While you have a valid point you have to remember, we all serve a far greater power. Even with the three of us working as one such a change to the living world must go through Him." Fate sat back crossing her legs. "If, if the time keeper approves of this plan then it shouldn't be too hard to convince Him it needs to be done."

"Perhaps then it is lucky I was coming to you for the same thing." they both stood seeing an elderly man walk towards them. In his hand was a staff, what looked like a time turner spun around on the top.

"Time Keeper, we-" the old man held up his hand.

"Fear not Lady Fate, I often visit the Pool to observe the living world. Your idea has merit. We need to hammer out all of the ideas before we go to Him." Time pulled a small hourglass from his pocket, it grew large enough for him to sit upon. "Now, tell me what you have for ideas." Death and Fate shared a look, they knew it was the only chance they had.

"Fate believes there is a champion among them, someone who can set things to right." Time nodded for him to continue. "I will admit that he does have potential, but at every chance to improve he is blocked."

"I believe with the right guidance he could prevent-" she looks over at the pool, it has since gone completely black. "That. His destiny was mutated and corrupted from infancy." She gripped her armrest tightly. "I will not stand for such things."

"Calm yourself dear one." Time looked at her. "Now, what guidance will we give him?"

"Return him to a younger age. With knowledge of what will happen." Death spoke softly. sending a soul to merge with its younger self was risky at best, but it was their only option.

"I see, what about giving him something more?" A smirk worthy of the great Slytherin crossed his lips. "I agree the boy has potential. But what of those who will stand against him?"

"you have a point, but what can we do?" Fate sat back biting on her lip.

"Perhaps a list of those the boy can trust." A new voice caught their attention. They all stood seeing the new arrival.

"Oracle, it is not often you come down from your tower." Fate raised for the woman another marble throne. "It seems the darkness reached you as well."

"Yes, even high in my tower I watched the end of the living world. But there is hope in that boy. Providing him a list of those who he can put his trust in would be helpful." She sat down, her ragged features seemed to melt away to a much younger form. "Even now as we speak hope grows."

"Yes, giving the boy a list would be a benefit. But there is a question, when do we send him back to?" Time questioned as the others sat as well.

"I have the answer. For some time I have been working on a similar idea. I did not want to come to you without proper plans. The night he learns about magic. On his eleventh birthday." Oracle held up her hand when Fate went to speak. "I know, sending him back that far may be excessive, but remember what is at stake here. Without the living world we will cease to exist." The realization hit all of them. "Sending him back to that night will allow him time to prepare."

"Your thought has some truth behind it Oracle, however, there is one other thing we all seem to be avoiding." Fate looked at Death. "I still can not believe you brought them to the graveyard that night."

"They asked to see him. I was not about to deny them the last chance they would ever have." Death ran his hand down his face. "I was not aware of the reaction it would have."

"We give the boy knowledge, something he did not have at this chance. Death, if this is approved you will retrieve their souls from the pool of beginnings. They must be the ones to tell him. It is the only way." Death nodded. Time did have a point, sadly.

"Fine, that would work. Now, we should prepare the list." said Fate as she crafted a stone table. Time pulled a parchment from his pocket and what looked like a muggle pen. He then pulled an hourglass from the same pocket. Setting the hourglass on the table it became a book.

"I say we write out our own list and compare them." they all were silent for a few moments. Each pulled out their own parchment, Death had an old quill while the others had muggle pens. Time laughed lightly as they all set to making lists. Once in a while they would glance over at the pool of life, a bright white was fighting back against the darkness. After a few minutes they stopped. Fate combined the lists in front of them. "it seems we are all along the same lines, for the most part at least."

"True, but my addition is personal. His destiny was violated when his father cursed him, thus shattering his own destiny, and the rest of his line. I was unable to stop it before, perhaps now there is a chance."

"Lady Fate, putting them on the list is a good idea. These are all good ideas. Many of them have been manipulated to the point of corrupting their destiny. We can give them all a proper future. Starting from one boy." Time looked at them. "We have a list, we have a plan. Now, who among us is going to stand before Him with this?" they all looked at each other, none of them wanted to do it.

" **Meeting to overthrow me perhaps?"** The voice came from all around them.

"Of course not." Fate stood looking seemingly at nothing. "I am sure you have seen what will befall the living world without us getting involved."

" **Indeed I have. You seek my permission to set the path back to proper."**

"Yes, allowing a single soul to merge with his much younger body. He would retain his memories, we have also collected a list of those who the boy can trust." Death stood beside Fate. His hand around hers. Time and the Oracle stand as well. "We stand together."

" **I see,"** Fate tightened her grip on Death's hand. **"Fear not my children. You have done well this day. However, sending anyone back to a younger body will take a great deal out of each of you."**

"We do understand. But without getting involved there will be nothing left. We will all cease to exist." Oracle stepped up in front of the others.

" **I agree now, when it is time, you will meet with the boy. Tell him what he needs to know."** The voice seemed to fade off into nothingness.

"W-we did it." Fate looked at them, they all heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now, all we can do is wait." Death looked at the pool of life. "Let us hope we do not have to wait long."

"You know Harry, its likely he will be here sooner than we think."

* * *

Ok, first chapter. I know many of you are sick of hearing this but please read and review. I don't know how I am doing if all I get are favorites. Don't hesitate to message me if you have questions. Flames however will not be tolerated.

I will attempt posting once a week, maybe twice.


	2. Whole Truths and Gifts

Harry knew he would not walk out of the clearing alive. It was alright though, as long as the others would be safe. He would die for them.

And die he did.

Harry opened his eyes looking around, it was a strange place to him. The walls were bright white, sitting up he took a few deep breaths. Standing slowly he looked himself over, no injuries. None of the cuts and scratches he had received from the first half of the battle.

Deciding not to dwell on it he looked around again. "King's Cross Station. Except cleaner."

"Indeed it is, Harry" He turned around to see a woman with long red hair and green eyes. "It's alright my little one. I am as real as you are." Without hesitation he ran into the woman's arms.

"Mum." For what felt like the first time in his whole life Harry cried into her shoulder.

"I am here my little one." She held onto him tightly letting him cry. After what felt like a few minutes he pulled away. "My my, you do look like your father."

"Spitting image, if I do say so myself." Harry turned to see James Potter, his father, standing there tall and proud. "Shame though, his hair is as untamed as mine was as a boy." Harry launched himself at his father clinging to him, in that moment he was a scared and confused child. "It's alright Harry, everything is going to be alright."

"How?" He pulled away looking at them both. There were a million things he wanted to tell them. "I died, right?"

"Yes, you did, but we have been expecting you." Lily took his hand gently. "Know this above all else. We are proud of you. Everything you have done, and in this case, everything you will do."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at them perplexed. "How could you be expecting me?"

"Come with us Harry." Lily lead him over to a glowing door. It has not been there when he opened his eyes. "It will be explained soon my little one." She hugged him tightly one more time. "I will see you again before this is all over. I promise."

"Off you go Prongslette." Harry looked over at his father. "I know you hated being called that. But I had to do it at least once." Ruffs up his hair. "Off you go, remember to listen to everything they say. There is only one chance Harry. Take to heart what they say to you." Harry hugged then both before opening the door.

* * *

"So, I will take Luna." Oracle sat on the same white marble throne she had in their first meeting. "that girl has potential to take my place someday, if I ever decide to return to the Void realm." The other three looked at her startled by her words. "Do not fear, I plan on staying around for a lot longer my friends."

"I have decided to use a connection I have had for centuries. The Sorting Hat created by Godric." Time laughed. "At least that way we will have a direct line to Harry if we need to." No one could argue the truth behind her idea.

"Well, I have decided on Minerva McGonagall." Time pulled a book from his pocket. "its designed to glow when its time. I plan on having it placed in therestricted section of the hogwarts library. Fate, i will need your help to get her down there." Fate nods pondering for the briefst moments how to do it. "Now, this book contains harry's first 11 years. As well as a copy of lily and james's will. It should give her the push she needs to look into his situation."

"Death dear, you have not picked someone." Oracle sat there looking at him. Stangely she was back to an aged form. "Are you having trouble deciding?"

"No, I have a list of those who would suit my needs. The most promising connection is so controled it is almost cruel." The other three Endless looked at him. For Death to call something cruel was rare."

"Lets discuss it with the boy when he comes in." Fate said putting her hand over Death's. Oracle and Time shared a look. Was something brewing between the two of them? It would require more observation.

"He is in the unending corridore." Time finally spoke hating to break up their moment. "I thought it would be best because we were still talking."

"It was a wise choice." Death stood walking to the far side of the room. Time glanced over at Fate, she nods as she stands walking over to talk with Death.

"Teasing material for later old friend?" Oracle looked over at them. It was a fitting match in her mind. One decided a person's destiny, the other decides when a soul has reached its limit.

"Of course not, after so much darkness it is only right to cling to someone." Time looked at the two Endless. "Besides, even Endless are subject to the old saying."

"Which one is that?" Oracle looked at him in wonder.

"Opposits attract." They both chuckled for a moment before a door appeared. "Its showtime, lets get this right. For all of their sakes." Time nodded to Fate and Death and the four vanished from sight.

* * *

Harry felt like he has been walking for hours, or was it days? Either way, he knew he could not stop. At the other end of the seemingly unending treck were answers, at least he hoped so. Finally a door appeared. After a few lessons with hermione and an untranslated "Tales of Beetle the Bard" he knew enough about runes to translate the carving on the door.

 _ **When the world says give up**_

 _ **Hope whispers**_

 _ **Try one more time.**_

Something in Harry's heart told him to take the words to heart. Reaching out to the gold door knob he took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ Ignoring his fears and sorrow he opened the door. A bright white light flooded around him. When the light faded off he stood in a large room. Looking around he saw shelves loaded with books all aroung him. Looking up the shelves continued higher and higher. "Hermione would have a field day in here."

"Indeed she would. Sadly no mortal has ever read a single page." Fate appeared standing behind her throne. Harry wondered why he had not noticed the table and thrones before. Battle ready the first thing he went for was his wand, only to find it was gone. Finally he looked at her. Surrounded by a golden light he could hardly see her. The figure before him seemed to laugh as the light faded away. What was left behind had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. In the flickering of the light seeming to come from everywhere around them her hair glowed. She was not as blond as Luna, but it was close. Her choice of clothes had Harry at a loss.

Fate stood there in what Harry thought was a priestess outfit from Japan. Harry could briefly remember learning about it in muggle school. The red trousers and white top were tradition. "Well, what do you think?" She spun around slowly letting him see the whole outfit.

"It, um." Harry found himself at a loss for words. Fate started laughing.

"You really dont know how to talk to girls. Do you?" Harry shook his head sighing.

"Its alright young one, you will find your courage soon enough." They both turned to see an older man appear standing by the far side of the room. With his long beard and purple robes he sort of reminded Harry of Headmaster Dumbledore. But this man was older, the passing of ages was heavy in his eyes. "No need to leave the boy in suspense," the woman walked up to him looking him over a bit.

"My name is Fate, I decide a persons destiny. My aging friend here is known as the Time Keeper, I believe in the living world he is known as Father Time." Harry nods seeming to have lost all memory of how to speak.

"Come now lad," Time takes his seat on the massive hourglass. "There is much to discuss. Fate dear, where have Oracle and Death gone to now?" Fate shrugged.

" **I have sent them to gather something for the child."** Harry looked around trying to pinpoint the voice, it seemed to come from everywhere. **"Do not try to seek me little one. Unlike my children I have no physical form. I am the very essence of Life and Magic."**

"Cultures all over the living world have had various names for Him." Fate explained. "We however cal him Father." Fate lead him over to a gold and silver throne. "Sit and relax while we await the others."

"No need to wait for me." A tall cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. Harry paniced at first fearing the figure was a dementor. Fate walked over slapping his arm.

"It's not right to scare the boy Death." Death nods slowly taking a black branch from his cloak setting it on the table. "I-Is that a-" Death nods.

"Forgive me Harry Potter, my name is Death. For a short time you had everything you needed to evade me for centuries." It took Harry a moment before he realized what Death had meant.

"The Hollows?" Death chuckled. Another figure arrived in the form of a young woman. With each step the woman took her age seemed to go in reverse.

"Hello Harry Potter. You may address me as Oracle." Death, Fate, and Oracle sat on their respective thrones. Finally Harry sat down as well.

" **Do not be afraid little one. We are going to give you a gift. Each of my children has something for you."** The voice spoke softly. Harry looked at each of them. **"Perhaps first you should know why you have been brought to this place."**

"As always Father makes a point." Death turns to Harry. "On May 2nd you died at the hands of Tom Riddle. This was not meant to happen. Your destiny was corrupted. In order to prevent all life and magic from disappearing we have decided to send you back to live your life again. You will keep your memories and your knowledge."

"You see Harry, when you died the hope of the world died with you. Voldemort took over the entire world, magical and muggle. Darkness and despair spread like wildfire, until it wiped out all life and magic." Fate heaved a heavy sigh. "Without life and magic we Endless will cease to exist."

"I see, and you believe sending me back will prevent the destruction of the entire world?" Harry was bewildered at what he had just heard.

"Yes, in a sense that is what we believe. However, we will not be sending you back unprepared as it were." Oracle finally spoke. "Each of us will not only give you a gift in this room, but in the living world as well. We have each chosen someone, or something, to help you. I have chosen Luna Lovegood. Her ability to see magic fits well with what I need to help you."

"I have chosen the Sorting Hat." Fate smiled when Harry looked at her in shock. "We have been connected since the beginning then Godric made him. He will also serve as a bridge between us should you need advice or such."

"I had always wondered how the hat knew which house a person belonged in." Harry chuckled a little. Death looked at Harry then to the others.

"I have decided to pick another who had his destiny corrupted. Severus Snape." He held up a hand when Harry went to speak. "I am not finished, this choice did not come easy for me. He will be a great help to you once I have spoken to him after our meeting here is concluded." Harry agonized over it silently for a moment before coming to the agreement that Death made a valid point.

"Minerva McGonagall is my choice. As your destined Head of House she will be able to meet with you freely. She was also very close to your parents." Harry thought back to his life at Hogwarts and all the things she had done for them. "However, in order for her to be of help to you there is a set of things that must be done first." Harry nods paying close attention, he wished for a moment that he had a way to write it all down. A muggle notbook and a pen appeared infront of him.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling.

" **Your welcome. All you had to do was ask."** Harry quickly wrote down everything they had talked about so far.

"Now, we have decided to send you back to your 11th Birthday. That, we believe, is the best place for you to start your journey again. This will give you a chance to avoid at least some of the corruption to your destiny." Time said faintly as he watched Harry taking notes. "Do not worry about your book after you leave here. You will find it at the book store in Diagon Alley. It will be visable only by you." Harry looked up at him, the thought of it had slipped his mind.

"Thank you." He made a few more notes before flipping the page writing down things he wanted to change.

"We have compiled a list of people you can trust." Death reached over with his scythe using it to tap the next blank page. A list of names appeared.

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Severus Snape

Aberforth Dumbledore

Sirius Black

Minerva McGonagall

Pansy Parkinson

Daphne Greengrass

Malfoy Family

Remus Lupin

Susan Bones

Amelia Bones

Augusta Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Tracey Davis

Tonks Family

Fred and George Weasley

Harry looked over the list nodding at a few of the names. Others name him a bit nervous. "Harry, the thing you need to know about the Malfoy family is that when Lucius was a young his father used family magic for force him to take the Dark Mark. Once he had taken the mark there was no getting out of it. It is one of the reasons we are sending you back so far."

"I understand, I think. I will do what i can to help." Harry made a quick note in the book before looking at them again. "Why is the rest of the Weasley family on here? Or Professor Dumbledore?" The four Endless looked tense.

"You see Harry, you simply can not trust them." Harry seemed deep in thought.

"I have no reason not to believe you. But I would like an explination." Death nods, rather surprised at his simple acceptance.

"That is understandable Harry. It is unfortunate that his manipulation went as far as it did. Perhaps Time should be the one to explain it." Death said seeming to pick at his scythe nervously.

"Fine. Harry, when the Prophecy was told Severus Snape only heard part of it. Albus Dumbledore heard the entire thing, keep in mind that at the time they were deep into the war. He put all of his faith into what was said that afternoon. It seemed to take over his focus." Time took a deep breath. "It did not help matters that he is completly obsessed with his own legacy he will do anything to claim a spot with the greatest wizards the world has ever known."

"I can see how that could foul his thinking. It does not explain why I should not trust him." Harry looked up at them. "For once I would like the whole truth."

"Thats exactly it Harry." Fate looked at the young man. "He knew Sirius was your godfather, he was a witness to the magical binding. He also knew that Peter was the Secret Keeper." She stands pacing around slowly. "In your parents Wills it stated that if anything happened to them there was a list of people for you to go live with. It also stated that under no circumstance were you to be given to your Aunt and Uncle. The old fool was a signed witness for that as well." Death stood to take Fate aside to calm down.

"Harry," Oracle spoke as her form regained some of its aged look. "He did that so you would grow up without magic. So when you were brought to Hogwarts you would see him as your Savior, a hero of sorts. Did you not wonder why Hagrid went to get you that night? While I admit he is a man after my own heart when it comes to large animals, but he does not fit in well in the muggle world." Harry nods a bit remembering the reactions they had gotten. "That man can not keep a secret even if you paid him. Why would Dumbledore send him to get the stone with you present? Why did he never tell you how to get onto the platform? Dumbledore's orders no doubt. Hagrid owes Dumbledore more than he wants to ever admit."

"The Chamber of Secrets. I remember that." Harry said softly to himself. It now made sense why his name was not on the list. "Now that you mention it. How did he not know about Riddle in the back of Professor Quirrll's head. The fact he was a known Death Eater should have given him some sort of warning." Harry stands moving from the table pacing around like Fate had done. "The dark artifacts wards around Hogwarts should have gone off when Ginny brought the diary."

"Now you're thinking lad. Now, keep going with second year." Time smiled as Harry kept pacing. Death and Fate moved back to the table watching them.

"The Basilisk, how could he not know? How could any of them not know? Dumbledore was there 50 years ago when the chamber was opened." He banged his fist on the throne. "Alright, I have made up my mind. I do not trust him, at all."

"Good lad. The Weasley family, aside from a select few members are not to be trusted. In another time and place Molly would be a wonderful potions mistress. But she clings to the old tradition stating that a woman's place is in the home raising the family. She brews the loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledore that Ron fed to you for years. When Ginny came into the picture she was brewing the love potions that Ginny fed to you. Ron was feeding poor Hermione love potions as well. Her poor husband is so addicted to them now that flushing them from his system could kill him. The twins however would never betray you. Percy would have been a Slytherin if it wasn't for his red hair." Oracle laughed for a brief moment before she continued. "Ron and Ginny stand to get the most from you. Ron gets the prestige of being your best friend. While Ginny gets your money. The girl has been brainwashed since she was born believing she would be your wife someday. Ron has always been jealous of you. It is a sad fact he has the one thing you wished for all of your life."

"A family. Mother, Father, and siblings." Harry said as he flopped back down onto the golden throne. "Bloody hell. I trusted them so much."

"It's going to be alright now Harry. We can fix it." Fate walked over and hugged the young man tightly. "I promise, they wont have a chance to hurt you like this again." Harry, shaking with anger relaxed into the first hug that he could remember, aside from meeting his parents when he had woken up from dying, that was not out of pity or smothering. It was a good feeling.

"Now Harry, as we said before, we have decided to send you back to your birthday, just before Hagrid enters the shack." Time ripped a paper from the muggle notebook. The paper glowed for a moment. When he handed it back to Harry it has a bunch of lettering. Fate stepped away returning to her throne. "This will be in your pocket when you wake up Harry. Be very careful not to let anyone else see it. While Hagrid is searching for your key in his pockets take it out and read it word for word. This will be the start of changing things." Harry nods, deciding against reading it now he folds it up putting it down in his pocket. "Good lad. Now, each one of us has a gift for you."

"My gift," Fate seemed to perk up. "My gift is Occlumency. The ability to shield your mind. You will have to build you own defenses, but you will have the knowledge to do so." Harry smiled knowing he would need to have the skill in order to keep the meeting a secret. "You will also be able to teach others to shield their minds as well."

"My gift is knowledge. This gift comes in two parts. The first part is an affinity for language, written or spoken. If you hear it spoken once you will know it fluently. The second part is more complex. You will be able to read a book in seconds and retain the information." Oracle smiled seeing Harry write everything down in his book.

"Harry Potter, I had a hard time deciding what your gift would be. After meeting with your Father however I came to only one choice. I am giving you an animagus form. You already have two other forms, which you have yet to discover. You will have access to this form after some meditation. It is a Shadow Wolf (1)." Harry's vibrant green eyes widen, he has always wanted to attempt the ability but never seemed to have the time.

"Harry," Time heaved a sigh. "My gift had a single rule. You can not use it to catch the snitch. Do it once and I will take the gift away from you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Harry wondered what the gift could be to have placed such a rule.

"I am giving you the ability to slow time. You will need to train with it in order to use it properly, but I have faith you will do well." The others looked at Time, they were completely shocked by his gift to the boy. No one had ever been given such control over the passage of time.

" **I too have a gift for you little one."** Harry sat up straight and tall. **"Before you is a branch from the Yew tree. It is also known as the Tree of Death. From its core I created Death himself. Fate, Oracle, and Time. Pull a single hair and lay it on the branch."** The three did as their Father bid pulling a hair from their head laying it on top of the branch. The branch absorbed each hair before it burst into black flames. When the flames finally died down a black wand was left behind. **"Little one. This wand is my gift to you. It is my hope you will use it as a secondary. This wand will be passed to either your first born, or the one you name as your heir. When you have claimed your Lordship it will be at Potter Manor waiting for you. The wand will only work for you until the day my son claims your soul. Then it will answer to the one you name fit for it. Like any wand it requires proper care. Its power is infantile at the moment. You will train with it as you train yourself."** Harry looked at the wand in total excitement.

"T-Thank you." Fate stood again hugging him once again. This time Harry put his arms around her. When she pulled away he spoke. "I will not let you, any of you, down. I must ask one thing however. If for some reason I need a boot in my arse, do not hesitate." Oracle giggled before it turned into a full laugh.

"Oh, I knew I liked this one. Of course Harry. I think I speak for all of us when I say, you did amazing things on with only half truths and lies. I think we can look forward to spectacular things with the knowledge you now have." Oracle stood walking over to him hugging him. "Remember this little one. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness, it is in fact a sign of strength. You do not have to do this alone. Not this time."

" **My children, go on now, let the boy have time with his parents. Harry, when you are ready step through this mirror to return to your 11 year old body"** A large ornate mirror appeared on a blank wall. One by one the Endless faded away. Fate was the last.

"Good luck." She whispered as she finally faded away. Behind him the door he had come through opened. Lily threw herself at her son.

"Mum, please." Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"My little boy. I never wanted to drag you into a war." He nods in understanding. "I have something I need you to tell my sister before you leave with Hagrid. Tell her that Brice Lawson was a wizard. And he loved her up until he died." Harry simply nods unsure of what it meant, but it seemed to be important.

"Harry," Lily let go of him letting him face his father. "I can not imagine what your feeling right now. There is something I need to tell you before you go back. Tell those two uncles of yours to find themselves proper wives, the Marauders legacy can not be just you my son." Harry smiles nodding. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Is there anything in your Will I should know now?" Lily and James shared a look of unease. "I take that as a yes."

"You will learn about them in time Harry." James held up his hand to silence his son. "Remember that everything we did was to prepare you for your Lordship. Do not forget that."

"I love you both, and I will never forget you." Harry was trying not to cry, this was what he had wanted more than anything in the world. To be with his parents simply talking.

"We know Harry. You should go now." Lily said looking at the mirror. "Oh, and before I forget. Tell Severus I forgive him. I forgave him a long time ago. There is a letter in my trunk that I was going to give him before graduation. Would you give it to him dear?"

"Of course mum. I promise." He hugged them both before looking around the room one more time. "I still say Hermione would have a field day in here." Stepping up to the mirror he looked back at his parents before stepping through the mirror. _Ready or not, here I come._

* * *

Okay, well. This chapter is finally finished.

Shadow wolf animagus form came from **Animagus Mishap!** By The Dark Dragen

So, how did I do? Don't forget to review!


	3. New Friends and Goblins

" _ **Text**_ " = Spells

 _Text_ = Inner thoughts

 _"Text"_ = Voice of an Endless

* * *

The trip through the mirror was almost instant. When he arrived at the shack he walked over to see his cousin's watch. Five minutes until midnight. Looking down at his 11 year old self he shook is head, he hated being that small. _Now or never._ Harry put is hand on the back of his younger self vanishing into the preteen body. After a few moments he stood up moving around a bit. _This will take some getting used to._ Checking his pocket he made sure the paper was there. Turning to the fire he grabbed a few more logs setting them onto the dying coals. Looking at it for a moment he began to ponder an idea. _I wonder._ Curiosity got the better of him in the end. Casting a finger towards the fireplace he decided to try. " _ **Incendio.**_ " A large ball of flames burst from his fingertips into the fireplace. To keep himself from laughing he put a hand over his mouth. _I love magic!_ Looking at the watch again Harry nods to himself. _One minute. I can do this. I have to do this._

* * *

This time, when Hagrid pounded on the door Harry did not hide. When Hagrid walked back out into the storm Harry turned to his aunt. "I do not know if it was a dream, or if she spoke to me tonight. Mother gave me a message for you, Brice Lawson was a wizard, and he loved you up until the day he died." Grabbing his jacket he looked up at her. The hurt and shock on her face made him sigh as he walked out.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron was just as he remembered it the first time. Tom the barkeeper making a fuss about the great Harry Potter. Getting through the mass of people was easier this time. Except of course standing before his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man playing host to Voldemort himself. Harry stayed perfectly polite wondering the best way to deal with him. Against his better judgment he decided to play up the innocent eleven year old act and just nods following Hagrid out the back door to the wall.

Diagon Alley was just as fascinating to him as it had been the first time. The sights and sounds made him feel like he was finally home. The smells from the ice cream shoppe were dangerously tempting. _Perhaps later I will get an ice cream._ Going by the Quidditch store he looked at the broom that would be his in a short time.

Looking up at the bank directly ahead of him he smiled to himself thinking about the dragon they had ridden out through the glass roof. When they walked towards the giant building Harry put his hand in his pocket. It was nearly time. Soon the mistakes of the past would be erased.

"Hello Professor." Hagrid said, Harry turned seeing Hermione Granger escorted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hagrid dear, what are you doing here?" She looked at the small boy by his side. He looked too young to be getting ready for school.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to take young Harry to get his supplies." Hagrid explained to her carefully.

"That is meant to be a professor's job Hagrid. Albus knows that." He knew from years of being a student she was frustrated.

"I have an idea then." Harry spoke up. "I do not want to get Hagrid in trouble. S-so why don't I join you?" She seemed to ponder it. "Besides, I would not mind making a friend."

"Not bad thinking Mr. Potter, Hagrid, why don't you go on back to the Leaky Cauldron. I will return Mr. Potter to you once we have gathered his supplies." Hagrid seemed to grow nervous but he had no choice but to give in. There was no arguing with the woman.

"Alright." He digs into his pockets taking out the little golden key handing it over to the professor. "I will see you later then Harry." When Hagrid walked away she handed him the key.

"Harry Potter, may I present Hermione Granger and her parents Wendell and Emma Granger." Harry wanted to throw his arms around the only true friend he had, but he decided against it. "Hermione will be joining you at Hogwarts this coming term."

"Pleased to meet you." Harry smiled sweetly shaking Mr. Granger's hand first before placing a kiss on his wife's hand. As soon as his lips touched Hermione's knuckles their magics spiraled around them in a rainbow of cascading colors. Embarrassed he pulled away blushing.

"An interesting development, tell me Mr. Potter, have you been to Gringotts yet?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not yet ma'am. I believe there is where we were heading." She nods and turns to the bewildered parents. Harry could see that her father now saw the little boy as a threat, he couldn't blame the man.

"I believe the goblins may be able to explain what we just saw. It may take a while though." Speechless they both nod. Harry was suddenly at a loss of what to do. _Lady Fate, something has happened. I-I don't know what to do._

" _It's alright Harry, Father said that Hagrid might try to stop you from reading the paper Time gave you so we made a minor adjustment. It is nothing to worry about dear one. This will simply make the transition easier for you."_ Harry was comforted by Fate's words. It made things easier for him to work on fixing his destiny.

"I think that may be best. Professor, did you know my parents?" Professor McGonagall nods slowly. "Do you know if they had a Will? I wonder if they left anything for me, I- to remember them by I mean."

"I am sure they did, that is something we can discuss with the goblin in charge of the Potter account." Harry saw the flash of concern in her eyes. "When we get to an open teller you will need to tell them you need to speak with the account manager in charge of House Potter."

"I would not want to take you away from your duties." Harry looked over at Hermione and her parents. "That is unless you don't mind coming along? I was thinking on getting an ice cream after my shopping is done, I would not be opposed to treating everyone."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, it's Harry, right?" Emma spoke up finally.

"Yes ma'am, Harry Potter." The five of them made their way into the bank and Harry was surprised when Hermione moved closer after seeing her first goblin.

"Now, these are goblins. They value honor and respect above all else. That being said they are also the best way to guard wizard money. It is not a wise thing to get on their bad side." Professor McGonagall said seeing Hermione's reaction. "Harry, this teller is open." Harry nods walking up to the goblin who looked at him rather coldly. Gathering his courage he finally spoke.

"My name is Harry Potter, I need to speak with the account manager in charge of House Potter." The goblin seemed to ponder the request for a moment.

"Wait here." The goblin left his station and went up to the head goblin. After a few minutes he walked back. "Proceed to the goblin at the pedestal there. And welcome back Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." Harry tried to hide his smile after seeing the look of surprise on the goblins face. He then made his way slowly to the had goblin. His courage was flaking away with each step.

"It's alright Mr. Potter, your doing just fine." Professor McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder. "Remember to speak clearly." He gave her a shaky nod before taking the last few steps to the head goblin. "I am-"

"I know very well who you claim to be. We have had a total of twelve young boys in here just today claiming to be Harry Potter." The goblin looked down at him snidely.

"An inheritance test would clear up any question as to who he is." the professor said to the goblin.

"Indeed it would. Keep in mind the punishment for lying is severe." The head goblin waved over another, judging by the armor he looked like a guard of some sort. "Escort this boy and his companions to the inheritance room." They followed their escort to a door.

"Wait in here." The door opened to a rather large office. They made their way inside and Harry was suddenly concerned.

"It is going to be fine Harry, I'm sure your aunt told you-"

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry interrupted her. "My aunt told me nothing about my parents. Until last night I believed they had died in a car crash. I did not know anything about magic until Hagrid told me I was a wizard." He was confused by the look of anger in her eyes. The look vanished when the door opened. Two goblins walked in with a small box.

"You are the boy claiming to be Harry Potter?" One of them said. Harry nods slowly. "My name is Riplock. Beside me is Gornuk. I will be issuing the inheritance test to prove who you are, or in this case who you claim to be." he set the box on the table opening it. He took out a large parchment and set it out flat. Then he took out a stone bowl, quill, and a small knife. "Are you aware of how this process works?"

"I am afraid not, I was raised by-" he clears his throat. "By magic hating muggles." The second goblin looked visibly concerned, but only for a second.

"Very well, blood speaks louder than words in this world. To verify who you are you are to cut your hand with this knife and collect the blood in this bowl. The quill is charmed to use the blood to write out the information we need." Harry nods looking at the tools in front of him. "Whenever you are ready we shall begin." Harry picked up the knife cutting into his hand carefully. Once enough blood had been gathered in the stone bowl the cut closed as if it had never been there. The charmed quill lifted off the table dipping into the collected blood. For the first time Harry wondered if he really wanted to know what the parchment would tell them. The quill began writing on the parchment quickly. Harry could tell it was writing out in Gobbledegook. After a few minutes the quill finally stopped and fell aside. The goblins looked at it in shock. Waving a hand over it the script was translated into English. They turned the parchment around for Harry to see.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 11**

 **Blood Status: Half-Blood**

 **Parents:**

 **James Potter**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Lillian Potter (nee Evans)**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Guardians:**

 **Magical: Godfather Sirius Black (On hold due to incarceration)**

 **Non-Magical: Petunia Dursley (nee Evans)**

"Forgive our skepticism Mr. Potter. If you would like to continue another more detailed test can be made." Harry seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding to the goblin. "very well then." He pulled a larger stone bowl from the box and another knife. The goblin then took out another quill and parchment. "The process is basically the same. This one however will go into the details of your inheritance. From there we can discuss the matters that brought you in today." Harry without a moment of hesitation repeated the process. As the quill started writing Harry got an idea.

"Do goblins have healers or something to that effect?" Professor McGonagall looked at him worriedly. "I just don't feel very well. Nothing to worry about, I hope."

"We do, but our scans go much deeper than the wizard hospital. They also tend to take must longer to complete." Gornuk stated. "Our scans also look for damage to ones magical core."

"That would be a good thing I would think." Harry watched the quill as it wrote out everything. He only hoped his interaction with the Endless would not show up on the parchment. He would have a hard time explaining that.

"I will arrange it for tomorrow if you would like? The test and discussing the results can take up most of the day." Harry pondered it for a moment.

"Let us see what can be done today before we start making plans for tomorrow." Harry did not know how much of his own plan would be changed by the end of the day.

"Very well." Gornuk looked at the young wizard wondering if there was something they should be concerned about. They all went back to watching the quill as it scratched away at the parchment. When the quill dropped Riplock spoke rapidly to Gornuk who rushed to the door conversing briefly with the guard goblin at the door.

"Mr. Potter. For the first time in all of my years in the employ of the bank I am unsure of how to proceed." Riplock said as he turned the parchment to face the boy.

 **Inheritance Test for Harry James Potter**

 **Heir to Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Slytherin**

 **Claimable Titles:**

 **Lord Potter – By Birth**

 **Duke of Gryffindor – By Birth by Father**

 **Duke of Ravenclaw – By Birth by Mother**

 **Lord Peverell – By Birth by Father**

 **Lord Slytherin – By Right of Combat**

 **Heir Apparent Black – Claimed by Magical Godfather**

 **Abilities:**

 **Parsletongue (includes Parsle-Magic)**

 **1 known animagus form – Shadow Wolf**

 **Natural Occulemens**

 **Properties:**

 **Potter:**

 **Potter Manor – Under Fidelus, Unplottable**

 **Cottage House – Godric's Hollow – War Memorial**

 **Summer House – Longbottom Village**

 **Gryffindor:**

 **Turtle Island – Location unknown due to constant movement.**

 **¼ Ownership of Hogwarts School**

 **Ravenclaw:**

 **Claw Palace – Under Fidelus – Unplottable**

 **¼ Ownership of Hogwarts School**

 **Peverell:**

 **No Known Properties**

 **Slytherin:**

 **¼ Ownership of Hogwarts School**

 **Black:**

 **Properties remain in control of current Head of House Sirius Black**

 **Bonds:**

 **Creature bond – Currently blocked**

 **Soul bond – Hermione Jean Granger**

"Well, that explains the magic we saw earlier." Professor McGonagall said half to herself and half out loud. Harry made a mental note to ask about the Soul Bond later.

"Mr. Potter, I believe it would be in wise to move this meeting to one of the conference rooms. That way we can gather the account managers for each of your claimable houses." Riplock said looking at the boy who had gone pale at reading it all.

"W-Would the Potter manager be able to discuss my parents Will as well?" He had gone pale at the sight of it all. The fact he had not eaten in a day or so likely did not help matters much, but the others did not need to know that. Not yet at least.

"Of course. Are you well Mr. Potter?" Riplock wondered what had caused the boy such a drop in color.

"A calming draught might be a good thing for him" both goblins nod in agreement. Professor McGonagall spoke up seeing Harry looking down at the parchment in a state of shock. Hermione touched his hand and he seemed to snap awake looking around.

"Oh, s-sorry, I guess I was lost in thought." Harry gripped her hand tightly before pulling away.

"Nothing to apologize for Harry, I am sure all of this is quite a shock to you." Harry nods at the Professor's words. "Riplock, is there a place within the bank he could go for some fresh air? Help to clear his mind a bit?"

"There is the roof, it is open to the human staff. Gornuk will escort you." Riplock said looking at the boy, despite everything he seemed to be taking it better than some would expect. "Gornuk will answer any questions you have about the test results." Harry nods standing up slowly. They made their way through the maze of hallways until they reached the stairs. Upon reaching the top Harry tore away from them. When Hermione tried going to him the professor stopped her.

"Let him be dear. If you get too close right now you could be hurt. Given his reaction to you a few minutes ago I think that would damage him more than he is now." Hermione nods slowly at the older woman's words.

"I believe we know what part of his problem is Ma'am." Hermione turned to her mother. "In our world, those who work in the medical field are trained to see the signs of abuse and neglect. I see all of the signs in that boy. It would explain his short stature for his age, and the fact he is very much under weight." Professor McGonagall looked at them, she was now even more concerned about the boy.

"The physical things can be handled with potions. However it is his mental state I am worried about. I am sure even Hermione feels it right now. His magic is running wild around him." The professor watched in silent agony seeing the son of her two favorite students in such a state. Gornuk walked up to them clearing his throat.

"I believe may be able to get through to him. Stay back here." The goblin walked over to Harry ignoring the sharp pains of the boys magic. "Mr. Potter, you must calm down." Harry was knelt on the floor seeming to babble to himself. "I see the bonds on you Mr. Potter. It is one of the better parts of Goblin magic. It leads me to wonder how many times you have lived this life." Harry stopped babbling. "I thought as much, fear not, I will not reveal your secret. Having someone who knows the situation would be helpful to you." As he spoke Harry's magic receded back into his body. "Now, tell me what caused you such distress."

" _Harry Potter, Oracle has come to me just now. The goblin with you is offering you something that will be a great benefit to you in the future. He must claim a vow on honor to protect your secrets. Know that things will get worse before they get better. But having someone to discuss these things with will make the changes easier."_ Harry broke down in tears hearing Fate's words. He had wondered if there would be anyone he could trust with the heavy burdens placed on his young shoulders.

"A vow of honor is required Gornuk. My secrets can, and likely would, shatter the world as we know it." Harry wiped his tears away standing.

"I, Gornuk the Fourth, give to Harry James Potter a vow of honor. His secrets will become my own. Should I reveal these secrets without his express permission I forfeit all my status and belongings to this wizard." Harry turned to his new goblin friend.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept your vow of honor." The magic of the vow dropped over them. Harry seemed to smile. "Many things will be revealed soon." he looked over at Hermione. "I admit I was not expecting a Soul Bond but I am happy about it none the less."

"What happened in your last attempt at this life?" Harry sat down looking over the edge at Diagon Alley.

"The end of life and magic. All over the world. Every living thing died. The beings Time, Oracle, Fate, Death, and-" he chuckles. "I never thought to ask about something to call him. For now we will call him Source. They sent my 17 year old soul back into my 11 year old body allowing me to set things on a better path."

"That is quite a task, what has been changed so far? And what can I do to help?" Harry took out the paper from his pocket.

"Originally I was going to be brought here by someone else. I would then recite this." Opening the paper he read it aloud. "My name is Harry James Potter, I demand protection from those who have done me wrong."

"That would have been enough to send a few of the guards into a frenzy. I am glad that things were done differently. Now, as to how I can help you?" Gornuk sat by him looking over the edge as well.

"I suppose it all depends on my parents Will. You see, my first run through this life I was unaware of any of this. All I knew was that Sirius Black was my godfather. He does not deserve to be in that foul place. If I can free him by the end of the day I will have made good progress in my plans." Gornuk nods making a mental note of the information he had been given.

"If I may advise you on this subject. If by chance your godfather gave an Oath of Fealty then given the fact he is still alive means he is an innocent man. If it is stated in the Will then as soon as it is read I will advise to have someone come to see the proof. That way things may go a bit easier for you." Harry listens carefully to the idea.

"That would work. I just hope that it is stated clearly. He has been there for near ten years." The roof doors open and Hermione walked over to them. "I am sorry if I scared you Hermione, I had a lot on my mind and I guess I lost control."

"It is alright. Riplock says they are ready for us in conference room three." Harry stood brushing himself off. They all headed back down into the bank heading for the conference room. Once they walked in Gornuk went to join the other goblins.

"Harry Potter, given the fact you have so many households to your name it is tradition to assign a Lord's Adviser. Normally this is a goblin so they can keep a close eye on the finances." Riplock said calmly.

"If that is the case I would assign Gornuk to the position." The goblin stared at the boy with wide eyes. To go from Inheritance Aide to Lord's Adviser in less than a day was unheard of.

"Are you sure this is the choice you want to make? Once this is done it can not be changed except by legal means." Riplock too was in shock.

"I admit I know very little about titles or things of the nature. Shortly ago I had an explosion of magical power. It was Gornuk who helped me to calm down. He was calm and understanding in helping me to contain the magic I did not know about until just today. If that does not qualify him to be my adviser I do not know what does." Harry seemed to pull his courage out of nowhere as he spoke.

"It is true. When we got to the roof Harry ran off and I felt the power coming off him in waves. Professor McGonagall stopped me from going after him. Gornuk said he could calm him down. After a few minutes the flood of power seemed to pull back into his body. Then they sat there talking for a few minutes before Riplock came to tell us this room was ready." both of her parents and the Professor nod in agreement to her retelling of what happened.

"Very well then, Gornuk, it will be noted in your record of your elevation to Lord's Adviser. As such, I turn this meeting to Ragnok." Before the goblin could leave harry stopped him.

"Thank you. You truly have no idea how much this means to me." Riplock shook hands with harry looking up at him curiously. Pushing the thought from his mind he walked out of the room.

"Now then Harry Potter, may I present the account managers for each of your claimable titles. Furnar holds the Gryffindor account. Nurnast to his right holds the Ravenclaw account. Allok holds the Peverell account. Lurrat holds the Slytherin account. Finally, Urlor is the holder for the Black account. He is here to inform you only of what you have access to as the heir apparent to the household." Ragnok took a deep breath. "I am Ragnok, I hold the account for house Potter."

"Before Mr. Potter begins I would like to make my first action as Lord's Adviser." Gornuk looked at them from the parchment there he was taking notes to address them. "Each vault in the family names will be inventoried before Mr. Potter leaves for Hogwarts in one month. All transactions in the past ten years will be noted as well. No matter how small they are."

"I would also like to add that new keys will have to be made. Until an hour or so ago I did not even know I had a key." Harry stated looking over at Gornuk's notes. He was easily able to read the Gobbledegook.

"Mr. Potter, are you saying you have not made any withdraws in the past ten years?" Ragnok seemed to appear angry.

"I am, is something wrong Ragnok? I was raised by magic hating muggles. When I said I had no knowledge of any of this I meant it." Ragnok seemed to go very pale as Harry spoke.

"I see, it would appear I have some work to do then. Where would you like to begin?" Ragnok made a quick note before looking at the young man.

"I would like to start with my parent's Wills. Then proceed to the claimable titles." Ragnok let out a sigh.

"Normally that would be the right way to go about it. However the Will of Lord and Lady Potter was sealed the day after they died. This was done by Albus Dumbledore. He acts as your magical guardian while your godfather is in prison. This renders the Will useless and its content can be simply ignored. This is helpful because if by chance he claimed someone other than you as heir it would be considered void in the order of magical law. I had known Lord Potter since he first claimed his titles after the death of his parents, I do not believe he would do anything so underhanded as to claim someone else as his heir. Be that as it is, if you claim the title of Lord Potter you could unseal the Will and it would allow us to honor its contents." Harry nods thinking about what Ragnok had revealed.

"That is there I will start then. I will claim the title of Lord Potter, and all that comes with it." Harry felt a rush of energy as Hermione too his hand. He could tell it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one week. I am on a roll. I decided to end it here because it seemed like a good place. Don't worry too much about the Soul Bond going unaddressed yet. I do know what I'm doing. I think. Don't forget to review!


	4. Freedom

First off I would like to thank Philosophize for bringing something to my attention. I had not thought about it from that aspect. I hope I will remedy that oversight in this chapter. Thank you! (Refer to the Reviews for chapter 3 if you readers are curious.)

Secondly, I am only human. I will make mistakes and blunders in my writing. If you do happen to find one let me know and when I have a chance I will make the proper edits.

Thirdly, I do apologize but there may be a week or two coming up where you wonderful readers may not get a chapter update. When that does happen however I will likely be posting double chapters to make it up to you.

Now, a little bit of fun for you to ponder. I will be posting a poll to let the readers help me decide what Harry's creature bond should be. I will be picking from the top two choices to pick carefully!

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ ** _ **Text**_**_ _ **"**_ = Spells

 _ _Text__ = Inner thoughts

 _ _"Text"__ = Voice of an Endless

* * *

Each of the account managing goblins, save one, snapped and a small box appeared in front of them. Harry could only recognize the crest of two of them, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. He wanted to get it all handled quickly. In the back of his mind he knew Hermione would be getting antsy to explore her new world.

"First I will claim the Title of Lord Potter." Harry looked over at Professor McGonagall. "I think with Gornuk here I will be able to handle things. If you want to head out to take Hermione shopping I can simply meet up with you later. I did promise ice cream after all the shopping is done."

"Harry, I-" Harry took Hermione's hand into his.

"Hermione, I as raised muggle. Right now I want nothing more than to rush out there and explore. I know that right now my place is here. Your place is out there learning everything you can. Besides, I will see you at Hogwarts." Harry then looked at her parents. "I will find out everything I can about what happened earlier. Once I do I will find a way to give you the information."

"Sending an owl is the easiest way." Professor McGonagall said. She knew she was outvoted in the matter so she did not argue. She knew when to pick her battles. "I will be coming back to check on you Mr. Potter."

"I would expect nothing less Professor." Harry said his goodbyes to the Granger family and a rather shy hug from Hermione. When the Professor lead them out of the roof Harry let out a sigh. "Forgive me Master Goblins. I had a bit of a bad feeling about what is going to happen."

"No need to apologize. That could very well be your magic warning you of things to come. Most wizards your age ignore the instinct of magic. These meetings are rather boring if you ask me." Gornuk said. "Boring but necessary." The rest of the goblins seemed to agree.

"Now, to the business of claiming your Potter Lordship." The first box was pushed up to him. The crest on the top had a stag on one side and a lion on the other. Harry reached out to touch the stag thinking of Prongs. To everyone's surprise the lock popped open. "How unusual. Normally a few drops of blood is required to open the lock." Ragnok said before looking at the papers in front of him. "I see, your father decided that he would use your magical signature instead of blood. A very wise idea. Go ahead and try to put it on. Don't worry about it being too large, if it will accept you the ring will shrink to fit your hand. As you grow it will grow with you." Harry opened the box slowly. Sitting on the black silk liner was a golden ring. He took it out carefully looking at it in close detail. The stone was a bright red ruby. Around the ruby were sapphires. Upon closer inspection it looked like there was a tiny flame in the ruby. "The ring is meant to go on your right hand. The finger does not matter. Whatever you are comfortable with." Harry slid the ring on his ring finger without any trouble. Quickly the ring shrunk down to fit his tiny fingers. "Congratulations, you are now Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble of Potter." Looking at it for a moment Harry's breath caught in his throat. His father had worn the very same ring. Shaking off the pain he knew they would not want him to dwell on it.

"Now that you have claimed the title you are also emancipated. Meaning you can use magic freely, within reason of course." Gornuk said much to Harry's surprise. It would be a great benefit to him when it comes to training.

"Thank you. As Lord Potter I unseal my parents Will." Harry had a feeling the answers to a lot of his future problems would be answered in the Will. Ragnok took out the parchment unsealing it with a tap of his finger. Another tap and the Will laid itself out in front of Harry.

 **Our dearest Harry, if you are reading this then it has come to pass. Know that your mother and I love you with all of our hearts. We write this together knowing neither of us will survive the other. You see my son, your mother and I are soul bound. If we have died of unnatural causes then our position has been betrayed.**

 **As I am sure by now you know, the Dark Lord Voldemort hunts for us. The Potter family has money and power. Two things he values in his followers. We plan now to go into hiding to keep you safe. Your godfather, Sirius Black, is by now your guardian. If he is not seek him out. Everyone believes he is to be our Secret Keeper. This is a false trail. One of my best friends, Peter Pettigrew is our Secret Keeper. Sirius being the Keeper makes sense as he is my brother in all but blood. When I claimed the title of Lord Potter I was 15. Not a day later I bound Sirius to our house by an Oath of Fealty. He took a similar oath when he became your godfather.**

 **Harry, when you turn 11 you will be able to claim the title of not only Lord Potter, but you will also be able to claim the other titles of our family. Remember one things above all else. We love you. Nothing will change that. Even in Death we will love you.**

 **Now to the formality things.**

 **I, James Fleamont Potter, of sound mind and sound body leave this Will. I leave the title Lord Potter, and everything that comes with it, to my only son Harry James Potter. If, by the unfortunate chance, Harry is killed the title will then pass to the next Magically bound heir of Gryffindor. I also leave everything I own to my son. If he is no longer among the living the goblins of Gringotts are to sell everything of value and create an account to assist muggleborns. Exceptions are as follows.**

 **To Sirius Black, you have been my best friend since we met as children. To you I leave one million galleons, use this to raise Harry. I also leave you my share of the Nimbus Company, this equals out for 51%.**

 **To Remus Lupin, since we first met on the train I knew you were special. You became like another brother to me. Your furry little problem meant nothing to me. To you I leave the map the you worked so hard to help create, on the condition that it be given to Harry, so he may continue the work of the Marauders. I ask that you help Sirius to raise Harry, I fear all my brother will teach him is pranks, not that it is a bad thing to learn. I also leave you my share of Flourish and Blotts, which equals out to 50%.**

 **I, Lillian Rose Potter, of sound mind and sound body leave this Will. Everything I have is to be given to my son, Harry James Potter. If the worst should befall him, everything I own is to be sold by the goblins and used to fund research into a cure for werewolves. Exceptions are as follows.**

 **To Xeno Lovegood, you and Selene were among my first friends at Hogwarts. To you I leave a bit of advice. Some of the creatures you seek are hidden from sight by magic. Only revealing themselves to those they deem worthy. I myself have seen a Nargle. I also leave you my sketchbook. It contains information on creatures I have seen. Including the Nargles.**

 **List of possible guardians for Harry James Potter:**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Frank and Alice Longbottom**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Filius Flitwick**

 **Under no circumstance is Harry to be given to Petunia and Vernon Dursley.**

 **Signed**

 **James Potter**

 **Lillian Potter**

 **Witnesses:**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore**

Harry held it in his hands willing himself not to cry. Putting the parchment down he sat there staring at it for a few moments. Gornuk read over the Will carefully. Seeing Harry too stunned for words the newly appointed adviser spoke.

"I believe summoning Madam Bones would be a great benefit to Lord Potter." he turned the parchment to the others and let them read it over. Ragnok stood heading out of the room. He comes back in a few minutes later putting a potion bottle in front of Harry.

"Madam Bones will be escorted in upon her arrival. Lord Potter, that bottle is a Calming Draught. It will help." Ragnok said when Harry looked at the bottle. Deciding it would help he gulped down the contents almost instantly calming down. Standing Harry went to lean against the wall. It had not occurred to him last time that Dumbledore would know about the Secret Keeper. He punched the wall in anger before slowing down letting himself calm. When the door opened he saw a tall woman with a young girl by her side. He recognized the girl as being Susan Bones. The older woman escorting her had to be her Aunt Amelia. Amelia Bones was a rather stern looking woman with experience written in her eyes.

"Madam Bones, welcome. Thank you for coming on such short notice. My name is Gornuk, I stand Lord's Adviser for Lord Harry Potter." Harry walked over slowly.

"Lord Potter, I remember you well. You were only a baby when we met. I hope you do not mind my niece Susan joining me. We were doing her school shopping. She will be attending Hogwarts this fall." Harry kissed both of their hands before stepping to pull out their chairs. "Thank you Lord Potter."

"Please, it's just Harry." He moved back to his seat handing her the Will. While she read it over he turned to Susan. "It seems we will be classmates, I will be going to Hogwarts as well. I was raised by muggles so I am afraid I do not know much."

"I-I can explain it on the train if you would like? It is a nearly 8 hour trip from the station. We would have plenty of time." Susan said softly. Harry had always remembered her being shy with new people at first. She had to rely heavily on her friends when her aunt had been killed by Death Eaters. He would make a note in the book to change that. If it was possible.

"I would like that." Seeing Susan blush he smiled, he would be lying if he said her blush wasn't cute.

"Lord Potter," Harry turned back to Amelia. "Given this information I can safely say that your godfather is an innocent man. I would like to have a copy of this to take as proof of his innocence." Harry nods and Ragnok made a copy with a snap of his fingers. "Thank you. There is a very easy way to get him off the island though. It states here that he is a Vassal to your house. So once I declare him free of all charges you can summon him to your side. If the goblins do not mind of course."

"That would be acceptable. It would give our healers time to tend to him." Gornuk said. "We will do the summoning on the roof though. It would be easier for the man. Shall we head there now?"

"I think that would be best. Lord Potter, if I may, who raised you?" Harry knew lying to her would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"My Aunt and Uncle. I do not know why I was left with them considering the Will states that I was not to be left with them." Amelia sighed shaking her head.

"I see." Harry, Amelia, Susan, and Gornuk went up to the roof. "I, Amelia Bones, current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, do declare Sirius Black innocent of all charges. I thus declare him a free man." Harry bit his lip to keep from shouting in joy.

"Lord Potter, now it is your turn. The ring is partly sentient. It will give you advice or in formal matters the right words to use." Gornuk explained carefully. Harry looked at the ring carefully. The fire in the ruby grew nearly twice its size.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, summon to my side the vassals of the house." The sapphires began to glow and the most amazing thing happened. Two men appeared in front of them. He recognized them as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. His honorary Uncles. Sirius dropped to his knees in front of Harry hugging him tightly. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. Remus simply stood there wiping away his own tears.

"Sirius Black, I declare you a free man. Ten years later, but better late than never." Amelia looked at the man on his knees clinging to the boy. "If you will come with us the goblin healers will take a look at you and begin to set your health back on track."

"Harry, I can honestly say it is good to see you again. Last I saw you was three days before your parents died. When I returned I had been told what happened and that you were safe and sound." Remus said looking at him, he was glad to see that over the years he kept Lily's green eyes. Aside from that he was a spitting image of his father.

"Sound is one thing, safe is not exactly what I would call it." Harry helped his godfather to stand. They helped him back down to the conference room. "Thank you Madam Bones. You really don't know what you have done for me."

"No, but I do have some idea. If you gentlemen will excuse me. Oh, and Sirius. I would advise wearing a glamour charm when you leave here. The announcement of your innocence will likely not be made public until tomorrow." The tired man nods a bit as he dropped into a chair. "Harry, if you need anything else do not hesitate to find me. I am usually either at my office or Bones Manor."

"Thank you again." He looked over at Susan. "I guess I will see you on the train." In the matter of two hours he had managed to accomplish half of the things he had set out to do. Now it was time to get back to business. The guard goblin lead them back out to continue their shopping.

"Lord Potter, perhaps at the moment the rest of your titles can wait a day or two." Gornuk suggested seeing the condition of his Lord's guardian. "I am sure the others would agree that taking care of your godfather is the higher priority."

"I have to agree." Urlor finally spoke. The other account managers nod in agreement. "Having him checked here would be safer. We can then advise potions and such that would maximize his recovery."

"I think that would be best. I can always wait to claim the other titles." A thought crossed Harry's mind. "However, I will be needing to speak with Ragnok about the Potter properties. I refuse to go back living with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Harry, you were never meant to be with them." Sirius spoke up. "Do not tell me that is where you have been?" Harry nods slowly. "Bloody hell. I'm sorry Harry. If I had known."

"No Sirius, you are not at fault here. That would be Albus Dumbledore. He sealed my parent's Will. He hid away the truth. I am afraid I do not know why. Believe me when I say we will find out." Ragnok took a parchment out of the files in front of him.

"It looks blank to me Lord Potter, but you will be able to see it as the default Secret Keeper. This one is the location of Potter Manor. Given the information you have given us I believe the summer home in Longbottom Village might be the best place for you at the moment." Harry looked at the parchment as Ragnok spoke. He could see the address clearly.

"Thank you Ragnok. I agree the Village might be best but I do want to see the Manor. First things first though. I will be needing funds, I made a young lady and her parents a promise to take them for ice cream. Perhaps though dinner instead." Harry seemed to smile at the thought of seeing Hermione again. "Oh, before I forget. Earlier this morning when I was introduced to Hermione, something happened. I kissed her hand and there was an eruption of magic. I think the inheritance test called it a Soul Bond. What is that?"

"There are many different kinds of bonding. The one you described is a special bond. It's called a Heart Bond. It means that your magic and hers deemed each other compatible. The bond will also help you forge, at the very least, a lasting friendship with the young lady. I believe in the main Potter vault there is a book on the subject." Ragnok said as the others began to pack up their notes and ring cases.

"Thank you, that makes a little more sense." Harry watched all but Ragnok and Urlor bow to the young Lord before taking their leave.

"I believe Healer Sage Breath is on duty today. She is a human who was raised by Goblins. If you will follow us we will escort you there and she will be able to tell us what can be done for Lord Black's health." Gornuk said as he looked at Harry. "It would be a perfect time for you to be checked as well." Harry thought about it for a moment. It would bring into the open the damage of his childhood.

"I think that would be best." The three goblins stood and headed for the door. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked up at the man nodding. The three of them then followed the goblins through the Gringotts maze of hallways and dead ends before reaching a door. It was wide open revealing a young woman. She sat at the desk directing a quill to take notes as she watched the reaction happening in a jar. When the contents turned black she vanished it with a flick of her wand.

"Damn, another failed attempt." She looked over to see them. "Oh, hello. I did not realize I had guests. Ragnok, Gornuk, and Urlor. Welcome." She pulled back her long wavy red hair into a messy bun.

"What were you working on Sage?" Gornuk asked as they let themselves in. Harry looked at the large stone block on one side of the room curiously. "Nothing illegal I hope."

"No, there is a little girl at St. Mungo's hospital who needs a special potion but her parents cannot afford it for her. So I was attempting to make a less expensive alternative for her. So far the experiments have been rubbish. What can I do or you today?" She stood banishing her tools to their proper place on the shelves.

"I present Lord Sirius Black and Lord Harry Potter. Both of them need in depth scanning with a detailed report. Keep in mind Lord Black has been in the prison for about ten years." Gornuk said looking at the two in question.

"Well then, I should get to work. Will you be staying or no?" She walked over to the stone table, with a flick of her wand it grew out another few feet.

"I will not be staying." Ragnok stated. "I will start working on inventorying the Potter Vaults. Lord Potter, will you be needing muggle money as well as wizard coins?"

"Yes, I honestly did not know there was a difference." Harry looked closer at the stone.

"Each rune carved into it will read different parts of you, from your magic to your body. Each one is activated one at a time." she walks over to the desk taking out five different quills. "Each one of the quills matches up with a rune on the table. It will write down everything about the different areas. It is more detailed than the scans at the wizard hospital." harry looked at her nodding taking it all in. "If you would like Lord Black can go first. So you can see how the process is done."

"I would like that. I was raised by muggles so I know very little about magic. I want to learn everything I can." Remus smiled seeing Lily's love for knowledge had been given to her son.

"Lord Potter, when you are finished I will take you to sign for a Gringotts card. They can be used at both magical and muggle places. Then we will take a trip to the Potter vault to make you a new key." Ragnok walked out to get to work.

"Lord Black, as your title is not official I will go get things processed for that if you would like to claim it before you leave today." Urlor said as Sirius moved to lay down on the stone slab.

"I think that would be best. I had always thought my parents disowned me." He settled onto the slab carefully. "Either way, I will be needing funds to get a new wand." the goblin bows and walks out leaving Sage to work.

"Now, try to hold still. It will feel a little strange but it will pass shortly." taking out her wand she tapped the first rune. Harry watched in amazement as the Healer then went over to her desk laying out a sheet of parchment. The quill stood up on its own writing out everything.

"I wonder if I will have a chance to study Runes in school." Harry looked between the slab and the desk a few times as each of the quills set to work. After a while the last quill dropped.

"You may sit up now Lord Black." she went over to the parchment looking over the report. "Nothing I wouldn't expect coming from a decade in that hell hole. Magical exhaustion, malnourished, obvious prolonged exposure to Dementors. Again, nothing overly surprising here. There is something interesting though. A Soul Bond to Madam Amelia Bones."

"We were seeing each other before I was sent to Hell." he moved off the slab into a chair. "I did not know about the bond however. It is good to know."

"Indeed, would you like a copy of the results for your own records?" Sirius nods and she made a copy of it. "at the bottom there is a list of potions and a diet plan to get you back on track. I would suggest not using magic for the first two weeks to allow your core time to recover." Harry walked over to the stone slab and traced over the runes. "Your turn Lord Potter." Harry climbed onto the slab finding it surprisingly comfortable. "As I said before, it may feel a little strange. It will pass pretty quickly." He nods relaxing. Healer Sage went over to her desk laying out another parchment. She went back over to him activating the runes. He felt the comforting hum of magic start from his head traveling down to his feet then back again. The hum washed over him a few times before settling on his chest. "Your all set Lord Potter." she went over to look at the results. "Fucking hell." she went to the door whispering to a passing guard who looked at the boy in shock. He then rushed off.

"W-What's going on?" Remus was concerned for the boy his inner wolf was already claiming as pack.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Lord Potter, will you lift your shirt please." Harry hesitated before doing as the Healer had asked. His ribs and chest were covered in bruises. "Bloody hell." Harry took his shirt off completely turning to show the scars cross-crossing his back. "Lord Potter, let me be the first to say how sorry I am. No child should ever be treated this way." she went back to look at the parchment. "I will let you read this. I-I don't-"

"It is alright. I had a feeling it would show up." Harry pulled his shirt back on going over to the desk reading the results.

 **Body Scan:**

 **Repeated physical abuse by various objects and various people**

 **Malnourished**

 **Poor healing of broken and fractured bones**

 **Mind Scan:**

 **Repeated neglect**

 **Verbal abuse**

 **Soul Scan:**

 **One Heart Bond**

 **Foreign soul fragment contained within scar on forehead**

 **Magic Scan:**

 **Blocks as follows**

 **15 separate memory blocks**

 **90% Block on magical core**

 **75% Block of natural healing**

 **100% Block on bonded creature**

 **100% Block on Beastspeak ability**

 **(50% Block placed by parents for cases of accidental magic set to dissolve over time. Massive block made by Albus Dumbledore.)**

"What does it mean by 'Foreign soul fragment'?" Harry hoped there was something they could do about it.

"It is a horrid thing, one of the darkest magics known to exist. It's called a Horcrux. Dark witches and wizards have created these horrid things to attain immortality. I have never heard of a living vessel though. I have a plan on how to remove it though. So there is nothing to worry about there. What worries me though is all of the blocks placed on you. I can remove most of them but the block on your core will need to be removed chunks at a time to allow you to adjust to so much magic. For now we need to worry about that thing in your scar." She leads them out into a larger room with another stone slab. "climb up on here Lord Potter. I will need to strap you down to prevent you from hurting yourself. A Horcrux had been known to put up a fight before its destroyed. I am afraid it will be quite painful. I wish there was something we could do to prevent it but there is nothing. Hopefully it will not put up too much of a fight." Harry climbed onto the slab sitting on the edge. Last time he had to die in order to get rid of it. He wondered what she had planned to remove the fragment of Voldemort's soul.

"How will you get rid of it?" Harry asked rather fearfully.

"I am not going to lie to you Lord Potter." she took a deep breath before continuing. "The process is normally done on an object, not a living person. I am going to open your scar and put in a few drops of Basilisk venom. Once it is destroyed we will use phoenix tears to cure the poisoning and help close the scar. It may not heal the scar completely but it will be less noticeable."

"What are the risks to Harry?" Sirius looked at his godson, he would likely die if anything happened to the boy who had given him his live back.

"Surprisingly there is very little. The process is simple enough on an object, but to my knowledge it has not been done on a living person. To assist me I am having another Healer come in. Once the tears have healed Lord Potter we can address the rest of the results." She looked over at Harry who was looking again at the Runes tracing over them seemingly lost in thought.

"Sage Breath. Did you call for me?" Sirius looked up from his chair in total surprise. Andromeda Tonks was standing in by the door.

"Andi?" He stood walking over to her. "Is it really you?"

"S-Sirius?" Harry gripped the slab tightly seeing the woman throw her arms around Sirius. Both starting weeping in joy. Harry felt horribly for ever thinking it was possible to compare her to her murderous sister Bellatrix. Andromeda had long brown hair and much kinder eyes. "What are you doing here Siri? Your going to get the Kiss if you get caught."

"No Andi. I am a free man. Thanks to my Godson Harry. That is why your here." Andi looked over at Harry.

"Good heavens you look just like your father." She walked up hugging him as she whispered. "Thank you for giving my cousin back to me." finally she pulled away. "Now, forgive me Sage."

"No need, I would have done the same thing in your shoes." she briefly explained the situation to her and what she planned on doing to remove it.

"Your idea is sound. I would be glad to help." Harry settled down on the slab trying to relax.

"It will be fine Harry, just close your eyes and it will all be over soon." Even Healer Sage's words did nothing to set him at ease.

"That is easier said than done I'm afraid." He said looking over at the two vials by his shoulder. One held the venom and the other held phoenix tears. A childhood of abuse and pain made the cut to his scar painless. The pain did not hit until a few drops of Basilisk venom were dripped into the newly opened cuts. His young body jerked shaking wildly. It felt like his body was on fire as the venom burned away the dark magic in his scar. He closed his eyes to find something other than the pain to focus on. Suddenly it felt like he had been reversed time. The fire was gone.

"It's alright Harry." Four gentle hands helped him to sit up. Harry kept his eyes closed. One of the hands put a piece of chocolate into his hand. He sniffed it for a moment before nibbling on the sweet treat. "I'm afraid you still have the scar. It is a lot thinner now, and in time it may fade away all together. Your going to feel a little dizzy for a few more minutes. It was a small piece of a soul, but it put up quite a fight." Harry opened his eyes slowly. Looking at Sage Breath she continued. "A good meal and a decent night of sleep and you will be fine."

"Thank you, both of you. I do not know why I had another soul in my scar. Or how it was even possible. But I will admit I feel better than I have ever felt." Andromeda looked at him then over to Sirius.

"I expect you to come to the house for dinner before young Harry goes off to school. I'm sure my daughter would enjoy meeting her cousin." Sirius looked at her in shock. "Yes Siri. I have a daughter." They stepped out of the room for a while as Harry finally managed to stand on his own.

"Harry," Remus spoke up. He had been surprisingly quiet up until this point. "Your parents were my best friends. I should have at least gone to check on you. For that I am sorry."

"Don't be." Harry looked up at him. "I admit that I would have enjoyed knowing some of my parent's friends when I was little, but living there with them made me realize something. I do not want to grow up to be like them, not at all."

"About that Lord Potter," Sage spoke up as she cleaned the stone slab by hand. "I would highly recommend going to the MCW department over in the Ministry."

"MCW?" Harry was confused, it was something he had not heard about before. "What is that?"

"Magical Child Welfare. They handle cases like your own. And if you seek to press charges they can help. What they will do is take a trip with you through your memories and question you about what they see. Now that you are emancipated they wont remove you from the house, given the fact I suspect you no longer want to be there anyway." when he shook his head she continued. "because you are the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house they will likely be locked up in Azkaban. I do not know if she still works there, but Abigail Locke handled my case when I was a child. I was abandoned on the steps of the bank when I was two years old. I would have stayed on the steps all night if it hadn't been for a late night for one of the account managers. He escorted me inside and contacted the MCW. Abby found out that I was a quarter goblin." She moves her wand over her ears exposing their slightly pointed nature. "when that was discovered I was given to the goblin who found me on the steps."

"Yes, and she still refuses to leave the bank." Ragnok stood in the doorway. "What she fails to mention Lord Potter is that I was the one who found her." Harry burst out laughing much to the confusion of the others present.

"I-I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and relaxed before opening them again. "I really did not mean to laugh. So far though, from what I have seen of goblins they are a no nonsense type of people."

"This is true, we consider it a waste of time and money." Ragnok replied trying to figure out he was laughing at.

"Well, I honestly can not imagine how a goblin would handle the whimsical nonsense that some children have growing up." at that Ragnok started laughing. It had to be the first time any of them, except for perhaps Sage, had seen a goblin laughing. It was truly a sight to behold.

"T-Thank you Lord Potter. I have not laughed like that in near twenty years." Ragnok said as he finally caught his breath. "If we are finished here Sage?"

"Oh, not quite." She handed Harry a copy of his results sheet. "At the bottom is a list of potions along with how often you will need to take them. As well as a six month diet plan. If you give it to the Hogwarts elves they will make sure you get the proper foods for your meals." He folds it up putting it in his pocket. "Now, I can remove a few of the blocks on you. Just hold still." with a flick of her finger the warmth in his chest grew to a slight burn. It wasn't nearly as painful as the venom had been but it still hurt to the point he dropped to his knees. "That was not suppose to happen." She ushered them back into her office putting him up on the slab. "I'm going to scan your magic one more time." laying out the parchment she activated the rune watching the results carefully. "Oh dear. I guess your magik agreed with what I was trying to do. My spell was only suppose to break down the block on your core slowly over the next three weeks or so. But your magik agreed with my attempt and completely unblocked your core. Your magik is different than your physical magic. It is often considered wizarding instinct."

"Your magik was what told you to have Miss Granger and her parents leave earlier." Gornuk explained. It made sense to him, even just slightly.

"Speaking of Miss Granger they are back in the conference room waiting for you. Lord Black, if you would like we can give you a stable glamour charm." Ragnok said. "Madam Bones said it would be in your best interest."

"That may be true, but I have been locked away from the world for a decade. I do not want to hide now that I am free." The goblin nods in understanding. "Harry, we both need wands." He wondered about the blush crossing his godson's cheeks at the mention of this Miss Granger.

"True, and I still need to sign for my card." Harry turned to Gornuk. "I would like to come back in three days to claim the rest of the titles and get an inventory."

"I will arrange it with the other account holders. I will escort you to get it signed while Lord Black formally claims his title." Seeing Harry nod they walk out after saying their goodbyes to Sage Breath who had gone back to looking at the notes from her experiment. "By the way Lord Potter. Ragnok and I decided to get you a little something in honor of your birthday. It will be delivered to the conference room shortly. If it has not been already. Since you were muggle raised I will explain something to you. Goblin made items are goblin property. A witch or wizard can only borrow them for their lifetime. Then they are to be returned to the goblin who crafted it, unless that witch or wizard is told otherwise by the goblin." Harry walked into the conference room and directly into a comforting hug by Hermione.

"I see you enjoyed your trip then?" he glanced up at her father who gave him the nod of permission. Harry hugged her briefly before stepping away. "Professor McGonagall, something has happened since we spoke not long ago. I am going to ask that you not react until you hear the whole story." The professor was shocked to say the very least. For a brief moment she could have sworn James stood in Harry's place.

"For a moment there Mr. Potter you sounded just like your father. Alright, I will do as you ask. Just this once." He smiles stepping aside to allow Remus to enter. "Mr. Lupin, if I remember correctly. Gryffindor Prefect if memory serves."

"Quite right, and please. It is just Remus. Mr. Lupin makes me feel a bit like my father." He laughed a bit.

"Very well. Your presence here is not all that surprising, you were very close to Lily and James." She was now slightly confused. That was until the door opened again. Sirius Black stood on the other side. "My word! Harry dear, come over here. That man-"

"That man has been cleared of all charges given proof held in my parent's Will. Please Professor. You said you would hear the whole story." Minerva sighs nodding.

"I did say that, didn't I. Very well. I will listen." He guided Hermione back to a chair.

"Now, it is getting rather late. So instead of going to ice cream I propose we all go out to dinner. My treat of course." Harry looked around. "I have the information about what happened this morning, and we-" he gestured between himself and Sirius. "owe Professor McGonagall an explanation. So long as we can stop where they sell wands."

"That does sound wonderful. I am curious about the light show we saw this morning." Emma said looking at her husband. "Besides, I did not really have anything planned for dinner tonight." The look in his wife's eyes matched the one in his daughters. It spoke volumes to him, 'agree or we will make you miserable'.

"I do not see why not. I never turn down going out for dinner. So long as I'm not the one paying." He relented. Suddenly he considered getting a dog to even out the gender ratio in their family.

"Great." Ragnok walked in handing Harry a parchment and a quill. He signed the paper and a card appeared. "Wicked."

"This card works in both worlds. So there is no need to get the funds converted. It is done automatically." Ragnok explained. He then snapped his fingers and a long box appeared on the table. "Happy Birthday Lord Potter." Curious Harry opened it slowly. He looked at the grinning goblins before taking out a rather massive sword. "It's name is Thorn, Claymore of Hope."

"I will of course honor tradition." Harry unsheathes the sword carefully. His eyes widen written in runes on the sheath were the same words on the door to the room he met the Endless.

 **When the world says Give Up**

 **Hope whispers**

 **Try one more time**

"No Lord Potter. This is a gift. We ask that this sword become an heirloom to the house Potter. Passed from father to son." Harry looked at the goblin pair in surprise.

"Thank you, I will do that." Looking at the hilt he tilts his head. How was it possible?

" _Happy Birthday Harry Potter. It is from all of us as well."_ Oracle told explained it. Across the hand guard were four stones. Inside each one was a tiny carving. The first carving looked like an hourglass. The second was the muggle infinity sign. The third carving was the third eye. The final carving was the rune for Death. _"We decided our champion needed a proper sword"_

"Thank you. If our business is settled for the day we have a few things to do before dinner. One of them being some clothes for my godfather. Perhaps a bath as well." He laughs a bit. "Why don't we eat somewhere on the muggle side?"

"There is a place not far from the barrier. It's a nice little wizard run place. Its called 'The Golden Flavor'. The owner is a former student of mine. I can reserve a private room for us. We can meet there in two hours? I know I would like to have a chance to freshen up before dinner." Everyone seemed to agree with the Professor. "Good. I will escort the Granger family home. Harry, where will you be going? I'm rather surprised Hagrid has not come looking for you."

"I will be going to Potter Manor until dinner. Then I have decided to spend the rest of the summer at Longbottom Village." Harry did not know if telling her was the right thing to do, but he trusted her.

"That is a good place to go. Be sure to introduce yourself to Lady Longbottom and her grandson Neville." Professor McGonagall said as she stood. "We will see you in two hours then." after Harry received another hug from Hermione, and unspoken permission from her father. Professor McGonagall escorted the Granger family out.

"You seem to blush quite a bit when that young lady hugs you. Anything I should know about?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Heart Bond." Sheathing the sword he looked at it curiously. "Um-"

"It has a disillusionment charm on it. It will remain hidden from sight until you draw it from the sheath." Ragnok seemed to anticipate his question. "Once it is clipped in place the charm will activate."

"Thank you. That makes perfect sense." after some pondering he decided to strap it down his back for now. After some training with it he may end up changing it. Taking the card from his pocket he nods. "Lets go shopping then. We both need proper outfits for dinner tonight. Remus, I hope you know the invitation to dinner includes you too. My father wanted both you Sirius to raise me. Which reminds me, Gornuk-"

"Notices of a private Will reading will be sent out as soon as our business is concluded. It will take place in one week." Gornuk replied, Harry was glad to know someone was thinking about the things that seemed to slip his mind.

"Thank you." Remus transfigured Sirius's prison clothes to something slightly more acceptable before the three of them headed out of the bank. Harry looked at his godfather who took a deep breath. Together they headed off. _Today was a good day, and it is going to get even better._

* * *

Wow, Hi readers! 14 pages later and this chapter is finished. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter. There is a poll posted. It will only be open for a week, unless of course you don't mind waiting an extra week or two before getting another chapter.

So, tell me what you think! I really do love reviews. They mean people like what I am working on.

**Acknowledgments**

Amelia Bones freeing Sirius at the bank came from 'Pack of Wolves' by sinnercharly.

Using Basilisk venom on the Horcrux in his scar came from 'Inheritances' by moondustangel.


	5. Lion Force

Wow, I had only planned to be gone a week or two, but it turned into nearly a year! Sorry everyone! Please don't hate me! A lot has happened and I am trying to get things back on track. Without further delay, your chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry stood looking at the two men who were meant to have raised him. "Sirius?" they had been given permission to hash out a plan for getting ready before dinner.

"Yes Pup?" Sirius wanted to spend every minute making up the decade he was in prison. He knew it would not be an easy task but he would spend the rest of his life doing it.

"If Madam Bones has not announced your innocence, won't people attack you?" Sirius thought about it for a moment. "I do not know much about magic," he had to bite his the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing. "But I would think seeing a man who is suppose to be in prison, in a crowd like it was when I came in this morning, would cause a mass panic. Right?"

"You have to admit Padfoot, he has a very good point. I know you want to prank everyone now that your free, but helping Harry comes first." Remus said looking at his best friend. "there will be time to prank everyone later, but right now there is too much at risk."

"Perhaps your right, I am anxious for some pranking." Sirius looks down at his hands. "I spent so much time in there I forgot a lot of things. My common sense for one thing."

"And Andy's daughter, but it is understandable. A decade in hell is not going to be forgotten in a few minutes." Sirius nods before looking at Harry.

"When you summoned me Harry I believed I had finally died and was reunited with James. Your father was my only real friend before we started at Hogwarts. For a long time I blamed myself for their deaths." Sirius wiped his eyes quickly. "They would have been proud of what you did today."

"I would like to think so, but," the little boy sighed. "I have no real memory of them. Nothing that I can remember I mean." he looked up at them realizing how small he was compared to them. "Will you tell me about them? Both of you?"

"Of course Pup. Until the announcement is made I will agree to a glamour. Only when we are out in public." Harry smiled brightly knowing he had convinced him.

"I will handle it." Remus said tapping Sirius on the head with his wand. The transformation was quick but effective. Harry watched in fascination as his godfather's black long mangy hair grew shorter and the color became rust red.

"Wow, you could almost pass as human now." Harry said with a smile. "But I think his clothes need to be changed too." Remus nods and with a flick of his wand his prison clothes changed into a simple tee shirt and pants. "Much better."

"Quite right." They turned to see Ragnok walking up to them. "I had been hoped to catch you three before you left. Lord Potter, I-"

"Master Ragnok, I may be a Lord but, I would hope my friends call me by my name. I count you among the few I currently have." the goblin in question looked at the young lord in shock.

"Well then Harry, I am honored. I realized you have no experience with magic and neglected to tell you a little more about your gift. Thorn can change its form for better concealment. Simply hold out your hand while it is strapped to you." Harry held his hand out focusing on the power of the sword on his back. The sheath seemed to glow softly before vanishing. On his hand a small ring appeared. It held the four Endless stones set beside a small sword, it was clear the sword was Thorn. "Well done, you have a strong sense for magic. I would advise training to control the sense or going to a place like Hogwarts will cause your senses to overload, or worse, it could also cause magical backlash."

"I have seen it happen before, rendered the poor woman a squib." Ragnok nods to Remus.

"Right, it seems I have a lot I need to study in the next month. Thank you Ragnok, carrying Thorn like this seems to be a much better way. So to call it back I just-" on cue the sword appeared in his hand.

"Impressive magical sense indeed. Harry, when your a bit older you may be able to master wandless magic. That is not for a long while yet." Sirius remarked, Ragnok shook his head in disagreement.

"I believe Lord Black, that he may be able to do it in just a year or two. Starting with small spells and working to more powerful ones." Harry laughed internally knowing he had already done it once. He also knew that wandless magic would help him in the future, now he had an excuse to study it further.

"Thank you again Ragnok. We still need to get a wand before going to Potter Manor." Harry said with a look of uncertainty. After saying their goodbyes to Ragnok they headed out into the street. "Right, wand then we go to get some clothes for dinner." He looked up at them curiously. "What does someone wear when going to a meeting with a professor, a girl, and her parents?"

"Don't worry Pup. We will make sure you look your best." Sirius smiled leading him to the wand shop. Harry seemed uneasy about going inside, he knew what wand was likely waiting for him. _I need the wand because they are brothers, but will I be able to use it since I no longer have the horcrux inside me? Hmm._

" _Hello Harry,"_ It was Fate, just who he was hoping would pop into his mind.

" _Hello Lady Fate. Is something wrong?"_

" _Wrong, not quite, it would seem that Father decided to give you a little extra assistance. I do not know what he means by it, but I have to trust that he knows what he is doing."_ Harry could tell in her voice that she was unsure.

" _If he feels that I need the extra help then I too have to trust that he is right."_ Harry felt in his magik that something was going to happen, but he could not tell what.

" _We also wanted you to know we are proud of what you have managed to do in just a short time. You have done well to get started. But do not get ahead of yourself, changing too much too fast can cause unforeseen problems."_

" _You mean like ripples in water?"_ He heard Fate laugh a little, it made him feel better.

" _Yes, that analogy works quite well"_ Fate said with a chuckle.

" _ **Hello Harry Potter."**_

" _Source, hello again."_ Harry stopped to look at a cart as he spoke with the Endless. _"I understand you will be sending me some more assistance?"_

" _ **Quite right Young One, I have decided that you can not bare the knowledge of the future you came from alone. Yes, you have your goblin adviser but I do not feel that is enough. My gift to you is a choice. You can tell one person the whole truth, or I will send you someone who already has my blessing."**_

" _That is a difficult choice to make. Do I have to decide right away?"_ Harry pondered the choices deeply. He had not lied when he said it was a hard choice. _"I simply mean that a choice like this one should not be made in haste. I did too much of that in the past, and you know how well that turned out."_

" _ **Indeed I do. I understand your hesitation. Now, attend your uncles and know that I will not force you to make a decision right now. I must stress upon you however that great trials lay ahead of you."**_ Harry pulled himself away from the cart turning to look directly at Hedwig.

"Hello girl." He put his arm out and she flew down to him happily.

"Harry Potter, I have been waiting for you for a very long time. So very long." He looked at her in surprise. After a fraction of a second he remembered his beast-speak ability.

"I do not know if you are aware, but-" with a click of her beak she stopped him

"I do not know how, but yes, I know what happened. I want you to know however that I would do it again in a heartbeat. I also want you to know that even after my death I did not leave you. I stayed right by your side. As I will do for eternity, if you will have me that is." Remus watched the interaction between the owl and the young boy with interest.

"I forget how astounding beast-speak can be. Can you really understand her Harry?" Hedwig looked at Remus then back to her Harry.

"I can, she said she has been waiting for me." Harry stroked her feathers gently remembering just the right places she seemed to enjoy.

"You would be right lad," They all turned to the shop keeper. "forgive me, my whole family has trained the ability to see the magical bonds between a familiars. Her bond with this boy is incredibly powerful. I have not seen one like it in a very long time. I had hoped she would find her wizard soon."

"Well then, there is no doubt that he will be taking her. We will pay for her now and be back shortly to pick up a cage, a large box of treats, and a wing care kit." The shop keeper lead Remus inside to pay for the happy owl.

"Harry, since you can understand me now there is something you should know. In the last timeline I always felt another bond." Hedwig explained as she settled down on his arm better.

"It is a creature bond. I do not know what it is yet, but I am sure we will find out together." Sirius looked at Harry as he talked to Hedwig. "Sirius, do you know what it means to have a creature bond?"

"I had one once, it is a lot like having a familiar. However with a creature bond there is a lot more magic involved. They can enhance their partners magic and they can communicate mentally." Sirius explained. "I lost my creature during the war. There is something you have to understand Harry, a creature in a bond will sacrifice their own life to protect their partner."

"Is that what yours did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I called him Nightmare. He was a Grim, it is his form I take when I change. It is very rare that an animagus will have the same form as the bond creature, but it does happen. I suppose you are asking about your own bond?" Harry simply nods.

"Your father had just put you to bed, I remember you were teething at the time and causing everyone to lose sleep." Remus said as he came out of the shop. "He was quite proud of himself for having gotten you to sleep without the numbing potion."

"I remember that, when he got back down to the living room he was strutting around like one of Malfoy's peacocks." Sirius laughed thinking about it. "All of a sudden there was an explosion, it sounded like it came from your nursery. We all apparated into the room, wands drawn, to see a blazing white phoenix sitting on the mattress with you. Considering what I had experienced when I bonded with Nightmare I knew she wouldn't harm you. I just never expected the power behind the bond."

"You rolled around until you sat up, Lily was happy considering it was the first time you had done it on your own. You put your little forehead against hers, the magical shock wave knocked the four of us out for a couple of hours. When we finally came around you were laying there in your crib with her curled up around you." Remus finished explaining. "I don't think we ever figured out how the window got fixed. It had been repaired by the time we woke up."

"Did this phoenix have a name?" Harry asked.

"Lily kept calling her Snowflake. We never knew if she had a name of her own." Remus answered. "She never seemed bothered by the name though. I looked for her in the house after the deaths of your parents. All I found was one of her feathers beside where Lily had fallen. I never found her."

"Me either, but if she had any form of smarts she would have gone back to Potter Manor to wait for you. That would be the best place to start looking." Sirius looked at his godson in wonder. "Lets split up for now. Remus can go get us some clothes for tonight while we get wands. Then we can-" A young girl walked up to the three of them, drawing a sword off her hip she aims the point at Sirius's neck. Remus drew his wand casting a few notice-me-not spells and another for privacy.

"On the behalf of Lord and Lady Potter, I sentence you to death for-" Harry grabbed her arm causing her to stop and look at him. She looked down at his hand, seeing the title ring on his hand she sheathed her sword kneeling to him. "Forgive me Lord Potter, but this man-"

"Is my Godfather, and my guardian. I would like to keep him in one piece." Harry studied her carefully, she did not seem much older than he was but he knew appearances could be deceiving. Either way, he could feel her power, and he did not want to get on her bad side.

"This man betrayed your parents. He is the reason-" She looked into his eyes surprised to see how small he was compared to her. Something was not right.

"He never betrayed them, that was someone else. His name is Peter." The young girl looked deep into each one of them before standing.

"Forgive me. I see through magic and I began to panic. My name is Aria Gate." She lifted the sleeve of her robe showing a crest on her forearm. It was a winged lion with a sword in one claw and a wand in the other.

"The Lion Force. I did not think anyone still held to the code." Remus said canceling a glamour from his arm exposing the same crest. "You are a bit young though. Even I did not get my crest until I was 16."

"Normally I would have trained under one of the guards each summer until 5th year but I received my mark two weeks ago when my mother died. Regina Abigail Gate was the last known Captain of the Lion Force." Aria wiped away a tear as quickly as it formed. "She tasked me with finding Lord Potter."

"Are there any others? Of any rank?" Sirius looked at her worriedly. "Anyone at all?"

"I'm afraid only a small handful are still loyal. Code name Lemon Drop drained most of our funds and supplies. Mother used most of our fortune to keep Kage Island in Lion hands. I do know a few trained over the years but without Lord Potter they could not be accepted. As a Captain mother was able to pass her mark to me." Aria's stomach made a loud rumbling. "Forgive me Sirs, I have neglected to eat or sleep much since my search began."

"Please, you can call me Harry." She hesitated before nodding. "Now, I believe we were going to get wands. And then we are heading to Potter manor to get ready for dinner. Aria, you are welcome to join us. I was raised muggle and-"

"I see, that explains a lot I suppose. Lord and Lady Potter wanted you raised by Lord Black. It is my duty as a Gate to be your guard. Despite not having completed my training I am a member of the Lion Force." Aria knelt down in front of him. "I have no great power, and I know I still have much to learn, but I will serve and protect you, Lord Potter, for all of my days."

"If Harry accepts you as his guard I will train you personally. On the condition you transfer schools and attend Hogwarts." She looked at Sirius in shock. To turn down an offer like that would be social suicide among the remaining Force members.

"I accept your vow Aria Gate. But I have a condition of my own. I do not require a guard. What I need is someone who knows this world. Someone who can prevent me from making mistakes. I know nothing about being a Lord, or a wizard." Aria stood looking at Harry.

"As Magic is my witness I will do as you command. For now you are in safe hands. I need to break my camp site down by the bridge. I will return shortly, however it is not that I do not trust General Black, but he has not handled a wand in a decade. His core is severally weakened and, no offense Sir, it is unlikely a wand will work well enough for him in the event Lord Potter comes under attack."

"No offense taken young lady, as much as I would love to argue the point Remus, she makes a very good one." Remus looked at her curiously.

"I am not sure if it is a good thing you can make an argument like you mother, but you make a valid point. You are dismissed. I expect you back in half an hour." Remus said looking at the girl in front of him.

"Sir!" She bowed to all three of them before speeding off towards the barrier to the pub.

"She seems different. What is the Lion Force exactly?" Harry looked at them as they headed into the wand shop.

"A great duty was placed on her shoulders. Her mother was your father's guard while he was at Hogwarts. If I remember correctly Aria is almost a full year older than you are. As for the Lion Force, its a little complicated. About five centuries ago one of the Potter family heirs was killed by a rival family. His father formed a small army to protect his other three sons. Over the years it has gotten smaller and smaller but the original purpose is the same, the protection of the Lord's family. Tonight I will teach you how to do the ceremony to accept her properly. Once your magic and hers accepts the vow her protection over you will extend to Miss Granger as well." Remus pointed to the table as Ollivander worked to match a young witch to her wand. There was the same prancing lion he saw on the crest carved into the wood by the register. "If you see this mark it means they are safe and will provide you shelter and protection if you should ever need it." Harry nods looking around at all of the wand boxes lining the shelves.

"Mister Potter-" the wand maker looked at the ring. "Forgive me, Lord Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you." He stepped back behind him grabbing a few boxes. "I hope it is easier to match you with a wand than it was your father, took him three hours to find the right one."

"He cherished it up until his death. I believe he called it an extension of his hand." Remus said. "he took great care of it."

"It is good to hear. He was a great man." Garrick Ollivander said as he set out the boxes. "He is sorely missed by all." Harry looked at each of the wands, he went to reach for one but a rattling made him look up. "Curious. Lord Potter, if you would, trust in your magic and call it to your hand."

"Call it? How do you mean?" Harry asked, after a moment he thought about Thorn and closed his eyes trying to focus. A pair of boxes pulled themselves off the shelves soaring to land on top of each other in his hand. He opened his eyes again with a smile

"Curious indeed. Lord Potter, it would seem you are matched with more than one. The wood is the same, but the cores are different. I think I know a perfect fix to this. While it is uncommon some wands have dual cores. The first core is thestrel hair and the second one is a phoenix feather. It is a curious thing Lord Potter. The phoenix who gave this feather gave another, the wand that feather went into gave you the scar. Curious indeed."

"Would it take long? We are in a bit of a hurry. Lord Potter has a dinner date with a young lady." Remus said with a laugh.

"Not long, ten minutes I would think." Remus nods.

"We will go get clothes for dinner then return. I hope I do not need to remind you that-"

"Do not think I am a fool General Lupin. I know the rules. Lord Potter's wand is his own. It is neither my business or right to tell anyone about the wand, its core, or properties." Garrick said frustrated at his insinuation.

"I meant no offense Garrick, simply that Harry does not need the public thinking he is some sort of dark wizard because his wand has the brother core to another dark wizard." Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Forgive me, I suppose it has been a long day. I will have this wand finished for you in ten minutes. If I may, two shops down is the best place for robes, are you dining muggle or magical?"

"Muggle, I do not think I could handle magical dining at the moment." Harry said with a chuckle. "It is all so new to me as it is."

"I see, be sure to let them know you plan on dining muggle." After setting aside the two wands he needed to combine he set to work on Sirius's wand. Given the wand-makers ability to recall any wand he has sold it was easy to find a compatible match for Sirius. "You may not be able to use it much right now, but it will be your best match unless you can find your original wand." Sirius looked at the wand with a sigh, he missed his old one. they said their goodbyes and the wand-master went of into the back to work on the wand.

"Well, that was-"Harry had to ponder for a moment to consider the right word.

"I believe the word you are looking for Harry, is curious." Sirius interrupted." I have known that man since I got my original wand. I have never seen him look so-"

"Frazzled, he was frazzled. It is not surprising considering his Lord had just walked in. You see Harry, Garrick fought with us against the Dark Lord. Well, as much as he could from hiding, wand makers are targets for dark wizards." Remus explained. "you see Harry, there is a spell that can be used to destroy a wand."

"Who would want to destroy their wand though?" Harry walked towards the robe shop looking around at everything.

"It is not about wanting to Harry. Consider for a moment that you are a dark wizard, you have just killed a muggle when the Aurors arrive. There is a spell that can detect the last few spells cast by that wand." Sirius told Harry carefully.

"Destroying the wand eliminates evidence and there would be no proof you did it. Nothing physical at least." Harry said as he thought about the wand he had in his last life. "I do not think a spell like that should exist. When I held those wands I felt them. Almost as if they were alive." Sirius looked at his godson in wonder, for someone new to their world he had a surprising grasp on things. They walked into the robe shop walking out a few minutes later with a bundle of new clothes for both Harry and Sirius. "So, wand then the Manor, right?" With a nod from both his guardians they headed off.

* * *

Wow! So, I will attempt to update a new chapter every two weeks. I think I answered most of the questions people had, but if I missed something let me know.


End file.
